I trusted you
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: Until the phone call, Matt never suspected a thing, which is probably what made it so damn easy. -Mello cheats on Matt with Near and he finally finds out. Matt/Mello/Near. M for Suicide, cussing and yaoi. Read and Reveiew! Oneshot.


**Authors note: So thanks for clicking on this fanfic! It's basically what I think would happen if Mello ever cheated on Matt with Near! I hope you like it because I know personally it was really hard to write, because well, I've never been put in the position where I was the one getting cheated on. Enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Title: I trusted you**

**Pairing: Matt/Mello/Near**

**Warning: cussing, and if you're a homophobe then you really shouldn't be reading this.**

"Hey Matt, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later," Mello said and Matt smiled and nodded at his boyfriend without looking up from his psp. Matt didn't have a problem with Mello going out, actually, he encouraged it because Matt knew better then anybody that confine Mello to a certain place, he goes insane.

"Are you going to be back for supper, Mels?" Mello shrugged before kissing Matt on the cheek. "I don't know yet, but I might call you to let you know. Matt knew the keyword here was 'might'. Mello never calls. That's not the way he does things, and Matt learnt to accept it.

"Have fun, Mels." Matt told the blonde, and said blonde sighed before making his way towards the front door of their apartment. "Oh, and Mels, before you go, I wanted you to know that I love you." the red head said as a side note, almost like he forgot.

"I know, Matty. Bye."

Not two seconds after that Mello was out the door, and leaving a confused Boy in the living room.

Matt put his psp down and pulled his orange goggles so that they were hanging around his neck and not covering his eyes.

_What does he mean by "he knows"? Why didn't he say he loved me back?_ , Matt thought desperately. Sometimes, he knew Mello so well that he could read him like a book, but lately, it's been getting harder and harder. Matt didn't understand why Mello was blocking him off. He wanted to know if he said something wrong, or if he did something wrong, but he knew Mello, and it could turn out to be nothing by tomorrow.

_Why the hell wont he just tell me if he's up to something? Or was I the one who did something wrong this time? _Matt just, simply put, didn't know, and the fact that he didn't know scared him a lot more then he was willing to admit, because not only was it Mello, his best friend, his boyfriend, his lover, we were talking about, it was also all so confusing. He hated not knowing, and when it was about Mello, it was even worst.

Matt looked at his psp and sighed. He wasn't as good at gaming when his mind was somewhere else, and he didn't want to lose a level on his new game, so he was really out of things to do.

Luckily the phone rang, which gave Matt the chance to get up, and gave him the possibility for a distraction, something to keep his mind of Mello for a little while.

"Hello?" Matt said in a half perky, half lazy tone that made it extremely difficult to figure out what he was doing, though, if you knew Matt, then you would have realized that that was exactly who he was; On one side he's perky, energetic, impulsive, loud, arrogant, bad ass, cold, rebel-like and extreme, whereas on the other he was emotionless, quiet, reserved, smart (but not a smart ass) and dependable.

"Hello, is Mello-kun there?" His eyes widened at the sound of Near's voice. He wasn't completely sure as to why Near would have his phone number (or how he got it for that matter), but he was far too curious to find out.

"No, I'm sorry, he just left. Is there anything you want, Near?" Matt's voice was shaky, and he only realized this himself after he was done talking. Matt wasn't too sure as too why he was so damn worried, but he had a gut feeling that something was going on.

"Oh, Hello Matt-kun. No I'm not in need of anything at the moment, thank you." Near said in that tone (he has different tones?) of his that meant that there was no chance of him to tell you what was going on in his little albino head. Matt sighed before saying, "well ok then Near, bye" Near muttered his good-byes leaving Matt even more confused.

Matt raised his goggles back over his eyes before grabbing his vest and shoving his feet into his black boots. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he had a vague idea. The oh _so _very vague idea of going to 132 maple street, running in the apartment complex, asking for Nate Rivers room and asking Near just what the hell he's up to. Because Matt wasn't an idiot, and he knew that Mello and Near hated each other, so _why _would Near try to get a hold of Mello?

The gamer ran out the door and down the 6 flights of stairs to reach the bottom of his apartment building before exiting out the front door and jumping into his red camaro.

Matt wasn't usually this suspicious. Actually, he usually left the entire suspicion and deduction thing to Mello, but this was different. Matt wasn't _that _oblivious and if something's right in front of his eyes, he wasn't about to ignore it.

132 maple street was in front of him, standing tall in front of the red head with all his glory, and all said redhead could do was glare at it, like it was the reason for him being here, when in reality, it was Near, the albino kid who may or may not have some evil ulterior motive, and when Matt found out he had one, he'd punch him, and if he didn't, then he had someone to play videogames with for awhile.

Matt lit his cigarette before walking out of the car and into the front desk of the apartment building. A stupid looking, uptight blonde was sitting behind a computer and didn't even look up as she cussed and told him that smoking was not permitted inside. Matt responded with a 'fuck you' before asking what room Nate Rivers was in.

"Room 25. Before you can go up there though I need your name."

"Mail Jeevas,"

The woman looked at the computer screen a few minutes before frowning. "I'm sorry, but you aren't permitted in his apartment today, come back tomorrow." The gamer's eyes widened in shock and just moments after the shock faded, he found himself walking up to her desk and slamming his fists against it, the blonde, who was now the one shocked just stared at him.

"Sir I need to ask you-" "Who's visiting him right now?" The redhead demanded. "I'm not allowed to reveal that information at this time." Matt slammed his fists against the desk again before asking, "Is it one called Miheal Keehl?" The woman's blue eyes widened at his guess and Matt rolled his eyes. "Thanks for your help," he said before running up the stairs with the strict direction of Near's room.

_Stupid fucking lying scumbag! Why the hell would Mello go hang out with Near? I swear to god I'm going to beat his stupid fucking wimpy white ass! _

Matt slammed open Near's apartment door. He could hear moaning coming from the bedroom. "Miheal Keehl and Nate Rivers get your Asses out here right now!" Matt yelled at the top of his lungs before watching as the pale boy and the blonde walked out of the bedroom with blankets wrapped around their waists.

"How did Matt-kun get here?" Near told him the minute he say him. After a few moments Mello yelled, "What the hell Matt?" but all said boy could do was stare at the pair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Matt asked eventually, feeling like an oblivious idiot.

"Because I knew you'd react like _this!" _Mello stated as he waved one of his hands in the air frantically.

"I-I trusted you," Matt stuttered, ashamed of that fact more then he's ever been in his life.

"Then maybe you should work on who you trust, Matty." Mello said carelessly as he reached for the chocolate bar on the table and took a big bite of it.

"I-I loved you, Mels," the redhead told the blonde, and he mentally scolded himself for speaking in past tense, because they both knew that he still loved him.

"And I thought, a long time ago, that I loved you too, Matt." Mello told him without an ounce of emotion in his tone, which was weird because it was Mello, and he always had emotion.

"I think it's time for you to go, Matt-kun," Near said as he twirled his hair in one hand, and held the blanket around his waist with the other.

"I think I agree," Matt said before walking out of the apartment, past the stupid blonde at the front desk and into his car before crying. When the tears ended, he turned on his car and drove to the cliff over looking the ocean.

_England's Post __**(Authors note: I doubt that's a newspaper there, but Whammy's house is in England, so I decided that they should be there as well.)**_

_Last Thursday the body of a young, approximately 23-year-old male was found at the bottom of a cliff. He was identified as Mail Jeevas, or Matt as he preferred to be called by his boyfriend, Miheal Keehl. He had left a note in his apartment stating that without Mello, he had no reason to live, which is what makes the authorities believe that he had committed suicide. When the body he was found he was rushed to the hospital and was reported dead. The autopsy showed he drowned, but still, the police are asking us to inform you that if you have any information about this death, to report it to them as soon as possible. _

_His funeral will be held on February 3__rd__, at 2pm. It's open casket and anyone who wishes to go to pay there respects to the boy's parents are welcome to attend. _

**~Authors note: And that's it! I hope you liked it! I know I personally think this is one of my best oneshots ever, however the idea of Matt committing suicide doesn't appeal to me much. I want him to live and be happy with Mello! Though inspiration didn't hit like that, did it? Lol anyways I hope you liked it, please review and read my other death note fanfics if you want!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls**


End file.
